cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vivianverse Top 50
The Vivianverse Top 50 is a list of the top 50 wrestlers that competed in the Vivianverse over an year. This list is similiar to PWI 500, smaller in scale however. 2010 List The leagues covered in this list: Jeri-MAX, WCW, NESE, RAWR, New-WWE, It's Walleh Time and NAW 50- Winter Bradleys (Jeri-MAX) 49- Lil Fly (WCW) 48- Lucas Gomez (Jeri-MAX) 47- Fire Ant (NESE, RAWR) 46- Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE) 45- Keith Connor (NESE) 44- Ultramantis Black (NESE) 43- Connor Wine (New-WWE) 42- Chris Hero (NESE) 41- Dylan Connell (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE) 40- Matt Eichorn (IWT, WCW) 39- Larry It (NAW) 38- Sportacus (RAWR) 37- Jason Hawkinz (New-WWE) 36- Caylen Rogers (New-WWE) 35- Steven Spriter (NAW, IWT) 34- The Miz (WCW, New-WWE) 33- DreCon The Giant (Jeri-MAX) 32- Ryan ReX (NAW) 31- Zach Starr (New-WWE) 30- Aladdin Hassan (Jeri-MAX) 29- Chris Johansen (New-WWE, NAW) 28- Pacman Jones (Jeri-MAX) 27- Chris Jericho (New-WWE, NESE) 26- John Morrison (New-WWE, WCW) 25- Jurt Angle (Jeri-MAX) 24- Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW) 23- Dan Severn (RAWR) 22- CM Punk (New-WWE, WCW) 21- Bandit Keith (NESE) 20- Rick Acid (WCW) 19- TRS (New-WWE) 18- Tikwan Coger (WCW) 17- Christopher Walken (NESE) 16- Javori Smart (New-WWE, IWT) 15- Drew Pickles (RAWR) 14- The Spoony One (NESE) 13- Sheamus (Jeri-MAX) 12- PORNOMAN (NAW) 11- Randy Orton (New-WWE, WCW) 10- Lemarcus Carter (WCW, New-WWE, NESE) 9- Judge Claude Frollo (Jeri-MAX) 8- Edge (New-WWE, WCW, Jeri-MAX) 7- John Cena (New-WWE, WCW) 6- Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX) 5- Bret Michaels (NAW, New-WWE) 4- Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales (New-WWE) 3- Danny Jackpot (New-WWE, NESE, Jeri-MAX, IWT) 2- Dorf Liggleton (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE) 1- El Jefe (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE) 2011 July List The leagues covered in this list: Jeri-MAX, WCW, NESE, WEDF, New-WWE, It's Walleh Time, New-TNA, URW and NAW. The number in the bracket was their position last year. 50- Chris Johansen (29) 49- Evan O'Shea 48- Evan Bourne 47- The Suspect 46- Cody Rhodes 45- Dolph Ziggler (46) 44- Matt Hardy 43- Haduken 42- Winter Bradleys (50) 41- Lemarcus Carter (10) 40- Ted DiBiase 39- Lamarell McDaniel 38- Jeff Hardy 37- Drew McIntyre 36- Christopher Walken (17) 35- Rick Acid (20) 34- Wade Barrett 33- Javori Smart (16) 32- Oshujax 31- Brent Harvanator 30- Alberto Del Rio 29- The Big Show 28- Christian 27- Sheamus (13) 26- Bobby Lashley 25- Hulk Hogan (6) 24- Grover Cleveland 23- Lance Storm 22- Caylen Rogers (36) 21- Matt Eichorn (40) 20- Kane 19- Zach Starr (31) 18- Stone Cold Steve Austin 17- Goldberg 16- David "A-List" Otunga 15- Judge Claude Frollo (9) 14- The Rock 13- CM Punk (22) 12- Chris Jericho (27) 11- Randy Orton (11) 10- Kofi Kingston 9- Scott Steiner (24) 8- Abyss 7- Dorf Liggleton (2) 6- Danny Jackpot (3) 5- Adam "Pac-Man" Jones (28) 4- John Cena (7) 3- The Miz (34) 2- John Morrison (26) 1- Edge (8) 2011 December List The leagues covered in this list: Jeri-MAX, WCW, NESE, WEDF, New-WWE, It's Walleh Time, New-TNA, URW and NAW. 50- Mike Dawson 49- Haduken (43) 48- Alex Riley 47- Gaylord Queerstreet 46- Evan O'Shea (49) 45- The Wingmaster 44- El Rojo Mexico 43- Smokey 42- Mark Henry 41- Ted DiBiase (40) 40- Justin Gabriel 39- Jack Swagger 38- Bobby Lashley (26) 37- Javori Smart (33) 36- Winter Bradleys (42) 35- Wade Barrett (34) 34- Kofi Kingston (10) 33- Christopher Cauckel 32- Sin Cara 31- R-Truth 30- John Morrison (2) 29- Belmont 28- Brent Harvanator (31) 27- Jurt Angle 26- Alberto Del Rio (30) 25- Dolph Ziggler (45) 24- Zach Starr (19) 23- The Suspect (47) 22- Sheamus (27) 21- Chris Johansen (50) 20- Matt Eichorn (21) 19- Lamarell McDaniel (39) 18- Dorf Liggleton (7) 17- Oshujax (32) 16- CM Punk (13) 15- David Otunga (16) 14- Kurt Angle 13- TRS 12- Biff Andreas 11- Caylen Rogers (22) 10- Cody Rhodes (46) 9- Edge (1) 8- The Miz (3) 7- Pablo Alfonzo Gonzalez 6- John Cena (4) 5- Hulk Hogan (25) 4- Randy Orton (11) 3- Steve Austin (18) 2- Pacman Jones (5) 1- Danny Jackpot (6) 2012 July List 50- David Otunga (15) 49- Justin Gabriel (40) 48- Jack Swagger (39) 47- Dorf Liggleton (18) 46- AJ Styles 45- Hiroshi Tanahashi 44- Kevin Nash 43- Sin Cara (32) 42- Brock Lesnar 41- Smokey (43) 40- Kofi Kingston (34) 39- */Winter Bradleys (36) 38- Steven Santos 37- R-Truth (31) 36- Dolph Ziggler (25) 35- John Morrison (30) 34- Bobby Lashley (38) 33- Samoa Joe 32- Belmont (29) 31- Zach Starr (24) 30- Brent Harvanator (28) 29- Cody Rhodes (10) 28- Chris Johansen (21) 27- Mark Henry (27) 26- Athouse 25- Kurt Angle (14) 24- Chris Jericho 23- The Rock 22- Biff Andreas (12) 21- Evan O'Shea (46) 20- Alberto Del Rio (26) 19- Sheamus (22) 18- Wade Barrett (35) 17- Shawn Michaels 16- Oshujax (17) 15- Edge (9) 14- The Miz (8) 13- Daniel Bryan 12- Lamarell McDaniel (19) 11- Chris Hero 10- Matt Eichorn (20) 9- John Cena (6) 8- Christopher Cauckel (33) 7- CM Punk (16) 6- Randy Orton (4) 5- Goldberg 4- Danny Jackpot (1) 3- Pacman Jones (2) 2- TRS (13) 1- Stone Cold (3) Category:The Vivianverse Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50